A Princess at Heart
by Flyerec
Summary: Many years have passed. What fate befell Zelda and Link after Zant and Ganondorf were defeated? Hear the testimony of Zelda herself. The Kingdom she built and the life she lived. Rated for dark themes. Chapter 2 finished.
1. Chapter 1

Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda and not me. This story is something of a two parter I suspect. However I'm not sure where and how the rest should go…Anyway if anyone likes it I might write more. As always please review all comments and criticisms are welcome.

A Princess at Heart.

The great thing about being Queen, my grandmother once told me this, is that no matter how old you get, people will always say how beautiful you are. I am a woman in her sixties now. I think perhaps not much longer for this life. Alas.

When I was sixteen my father, the King of Hyrule died of old age. That was the official story, in actuality he died of syphilis. That was name of disease the doctors claimed he had. My father was a soft man, a victim of his own father's tyrannical household, instead of being the hard, virile man my grandfather hoped for; my father had been something of a…sissy.

His disease, I suspect was the result of his preference for young men rather than my mother. I was his only child. Fortunately, Hylians don't frown upon females inheriting the throne. My mother, while we're on the topic, died when I was very young. I never knew her. I understand she was beautiful.

I entered into a period of regency at the age of sixteen. The governors of my kingdom felt I was too young to take the throne. I didn't officially become head of state until I was eighteen. And that didn't last long either.

My kingdom was promptly conquered by a wizard named Zant.

I had been a gentle person in my youth. Naturally I intended to be a gentle ruler as well. I watched with a growing nausea as Zant's armies slowly but steadily ran over my forces on the battlefield. I watched the baffled expressions on my generals faces as they're troops were cut down like corn. Defeat it seemed was inevitable. I did the only thing I could do to save the lives of my people. I surrendered.

The price I paid for that still haunts me to this day. I've worked hard however to make up for that failure. Both in the eyes of my people and in the history books.

The kingdom I inherited after the war was completely different from the one my father left me.

Whole villages had been whipped out. A generation of young men had been lost to the sword and axe. Roads were destroyed, custom houses burnt down, in short; infrastructure was devastated. With the government restored, I had to decide how to rebuild. It wasn't easy. The war had bankrupted the kingdom. Fortunately, like all tyrants, Zant had built up a sizable hoard of wealth. We took most of it. Looters got the rest.

Reconstruction took about five years. The roads weren't as bad as I feared. Slowly the villages repopulated. There were plenty of refugees that needed homes anyway. I encouraged immigration. The influx of people helped get the economy back in shape. There were people to till the land and workers to run the mills.

Once the initial steps had been taken to ensure that the kingdom would survive, I ordered repairs to the castle. Much of it had been devastated. In reality, only three quarters of what it once was still stood. And a good deal of that was structurally unsound. I ordered large portions demolished. This was important to me. The people needed to see that the government wasn't taking itself lightly. Yes we had been conquered but we were still proud damn it. I took the opportunity to have some new architecture done. Some modernization. Some grandeur. I had a statue of my father built, the people liked that.

I gave my castle a new name, North Castle. Since I had moved the foundations and the north wing was the only part of the old castle to remain.

By the time I was twenty-five I had my castle and new kingdom that I could legitimately call mine. And the people were happy. In the years of rebuilding I had given them what they wanted. Homes to live in, food to eat. And a monarch to look up to.

My old failures were quietly pushed under the rug.

Centralization became my new motto. People liked it. Working for a lord on land you didn't own was depressing. I changed that. I allowed villages to grow. I allowed for lower taxes and encouraged private property. Within a year of the rebuilding phase, the economy was on track.

I had predicted a firestorm of anger when I introduced conscription but most of the people went along with it fine. Five years of service at the age of seventeen and if you served your time honorably you were rewarded with a sizable pension.

So Hyrule was on the right tract. What about me? I know what your really want to hear, no need to blush. But to disappoint you however my tale is hardly as romantic as you might suspect. This information of course never left me lips.

I was the prisoner of Zant for several months. That brought with it certain realities. I lost my virginity in his presence. Although it was not him that raped me. Zant had a particular hatred for nobility. Princesses especially. As his prisoner I was there to serve a purpose in his magical designs, but I was also there to serve his wishes. One of his wishes was to see me humiliated. It brought him a sort of pleasure I reserve for the most depraved and deplorable of creatures. Never once did he touch me himself, save once when he beat me. However he brought with him other men. Mostly Hylians that served him or others he kept as toys. Some knew who I was and they resisted, others found a way to enjoy themselves. Some had no idea who I was and that was common. I think Zant enjoyed watching former guards rape a common woman for his amusement. Often times he killed the men after anyway. I won't dwell on this because it is in the past and I don't relish the memories. Suffice it to say I was in no hurry to return to the wedding bed.

Few men caught my eye after that. I was aware of my beauty and used it to my advantage when I needed it. But I never shared my bed as a way of gaining leverage politically.

At twenty two, having abstained for nearly five years I felt a need inside of me and being unable to satisfy it myself I realized I was craving something else.

There was only one person I trusted enough, although I did not love him. My general. Link.

I learned that there was pleasure to be found, however I didn't indulge often. It's not a good habit to sleep with one's generals. Over the years I've become less formal and even employed my handmaidens when the need strikes me.

The question of marriage arose so frequently that I suspected I had come to be known as the land's most eligible lady. I however had other plans.

I wouldn't say I'm opposed to marriage; however as a woman, as a Queen, marriage is _never_ just marriage. It was political. I simply couldn't marry anyone. Link, as much as the gossips would have loved, simply wouldn't have worked. To put it callously, he wasn't noble blood. However, I couldn't marry "up" either. If I chose another King or prince for a realm of greater importance than Hyrule I would be essentially handing my country to them. My blood line would be extinguished. My kingdom would become the holding place of bastard nobles and third born sons. The long linage of my kin would be supplanted by some new blood line without the magical connection to Hyrule. I couldn't allow that.

Historically the children of nobles married other royalty. Boys had their choice of princesses from any land they chose. They of course provided their father's with new territory. Girls married within the Kingdom for the most part. However over the course of my years as Queen I had systematically reduced the nobility in power and prestige.

It seemed as though marriage was simply not for me. And that was fine. Although at the time, a small part of me wondered, did I not desire a family? Children?

In terms of expansion, my family had a history of generally leaving well enough alone. We were after all a peaceful people. For me however, I saw a risk in waiting for your enemy to come to you. Over the years our relations with neighboring kingdoms went up and down.

Things reached a boiling point when I was twenty five. The King of the nearest Kingdom known as Okanina, had apparently, had enough of me. He gave me an ultimatum. Marry him and cease the "abomination" of my female rule or else. Guess what I chose.

The war broke out swiftly and Okanina sent in several legions and began to push towards the center of Hyrule. I had learned a few things about war however. I left much of the planning to my chief general; he rallied our forces and led our defense.

I wish I could say things went as planned. Okanina captured several of our outlying forts and sacked two towns. It took nearly eight months to push them from our lands. We received support from the Goron's and Zora's and together we were able to take the war to Okanina.

Link was more than capable of defeating anyone in battle, and he trained his men well. Our forces were now battle-hardened veterans when the invasion commenced. A small force of Zora's blockade Okanina's few ports, preventing a stream of supplies. It seemed like victory was achieved. We had defeated Okanina's armies and defended our land. Link was ready to return home. I remember it well. 

We were communicating via a magical network our wizards had come up with. Link said our job was done. I replied "so Okanina has communicated their surrender?" Link didn't answer for several seconds. He was unprepared for my next statement. "Until I receive formal documents of Okanina's unconditional surrender, your campaign, General, is far from over."

The move surprised Link; in his mind the war was won. I feel badly for him thinking back. He was naïve in a loveable sense. However I was not. I was Queen. I ordered him to push the attack.

Within six months. Six _bloody_ months. Link had surrounded the capital. The King refused to surrender. His people had fought bravely. To the bitter end in some cases. I regret that some circumstances resulted in villages and cities being burnt to the ground. Unfortunate, but necessary. However the King did not realize that it was over. His own ministers murdered him. They hoped I would look favorably on their proactive approach to ending the war. I did. Of course I left them little choice. I told them their options. Okanina would be annexed to Hyrule. The ministers, nobles and governors would be given responsibility for the cities and would report to me. As insurance they're first born sons would come stay with us in Hyrule castle as our honored guests.

They accepted.

Among those back home, there were some complaints, some concerns. Hyrule had never conquered another Kingdom before…

For the most part however, people were pleased. I levied slightly heavier taxes on the new territories and brought the wealth back home. People lived better, richer lives. Thus, happiness. I couldn't give back the lives of those who died in that war, but I was able to make it clear that the people of Hyrule had shown the world what they were made of. More statues went up.

Annexing other kingdoms brought a certain amount of anger from the surrounding states. Relations generally went downhill. I was cautious. I increased the size of the military and did what I could to strengthen the economy.

Six days after my twenty seventh birthday, I remember well. I was in a miserable mood. It was right in the middle of my time of the month and as usual, headaches followed. Things came to a boil diplomatically and in a fit of anger over the outright rejection of a trade proposal I ordered our armies to forcibly take a nearby city to "convince" our neighbor to rethink our trade relations. This action led to what was known as the Trade Wars.

I gained a certain understanding however that war had a purpose. It allowed more freedom to get things done. Whether that was raising taxes, building bridges, increasing the army or strengthening my position, war made it easier. The conflict lasted longer than I expected and involved far too much politics to go into in detail. Suffice it to say when it was all over there were plenty who cursed my name. Even among Hylians.

The so called "trade wars" lasted on and off for the better part of ten years. Over that course however I saw my nation grow and rise above the petty smaller states. Link was my sword. He led our armies in to enemy territory with a perseverance and dedication that almost made me regret using him so.

Victories brought wealth and prestige and I can't deny it brought a certain sense of satisfaction to look upon a map and know that it was mine.

I was not a cruel Queen however. I outlawed slavery where ever I found it. I advanced the causes of women where I could; I did however impose religious authority on the conquered lands.

With any protracted war it's simply a matter of time before the military starts to feel the pinch of man power. In order to solve this problem I had to introduce conscription on a much wider scale than ever before. Following the advice of Link I also began a policy of maintaining a standing army. This caused no shortage of whines from the few remaining ministers I employed but we eventually made the shift. The cost was, much to my dismay, enormous.

I realized that with such a large kingdom I needed more to police it. Thus a controversial decision had to be made. After months of debating with myself, I re-founded the Sheikah. The secret organization that operated as a state police. Link was opposed but once my mind was made up he went along with it. I was not surprised to discover that there were small bands of the shadow folk hidden in the Hyrule woods. I had them brought back and provided them with weapons and rubies and allowed them to take their place as guardians of the Royal Family.

The Zora's had long been allies of my family and they proved to be allies in my rule as well. This meant, simply put, they did what I told them to do. Their new King, he was a boy when he took the throne, already insecure and finding the rule of a people difficult and far from glamorous. He was overly easy to control. In fact, I secretly believe he welcomed it. The Zora fleets proved the largest tactical advantage in all the wars we fought. No one could match the speed and efficiency of the Zora's on the sea. With them, we could transport troops across the water far quicker and much farther than anyone else. Soon we dominated the sea. We were able to control trade and thus had another weapon at our disposal.

By the time I was thirty five, the map of Hyrule was now six times larger than when my father was King. Nearly the entire landmass was under my control. Seven major ports flew my banner, six islands, and a peninsula marked the extent of my new Kingdom.

Everything magical in nature I had brought to me. The treasures were immense. Wands that could control the weather. Rings that bestowed great power. Masks that housed souls. Fairies and demons, sorcerers and wizards. Those that would not serve me I had put to death. I found however that many saw benefits to taking up my cause. Augmenting my armies with those blessed by the gods gave us more power on the battlefield than anyone we crossed swords with.

I am sorry, I grow tired. It happens more and more these days. I must rest a bit; perhaps I'll continue my story then. Yes there is more to tell. I have not mentioned the rebellion yet. Oh Link, what was it that turned you from me? Did I hurt you that badly?

Sigh. In the morning. In the morning we shall continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Nintendo owns the Legend of Zelda and not me. This story is something of a two parter I suspect. And this is the final part. I hope the ending is satisfactory. As always please review, all comments and criticisms are welcome.

A Princess at Heart.

Chapter 2:

I must apologize for my hasty retreat. How long has it been? Three days? I had no idea time had flown by so quickly. We must continue. There is much yet to say.

I was lonely most of the time. It sounds odd to hear that out loud but it was the truth. In reality I had no equal. And what is an equal? A husband? A child? A fellow royal? No. Not for me. An equal is someone who you can trust not just with matters of a personal nature but someone you can confide in. That's the greatest gift of having someone in your life. And that's the reason why I could never have that. I can't be unguarded.

There are too many things that I must bare the weight of. To attempt to share that load would be at one extreme, cataclysmic, the other, damaging emotionally.

A wife and husband, over the course of their marriage will share everything. The most intimate moments will come when they lay together in bed, the sun rising. They will say things then that they will never say in any other situation. What hidden grief's and secret confessions will pass through their lips in those rare and wonderful moments when all that matters is that you are with someone who is an equal in body and soul? What does that say about us? We how strive to build great things and work wonders in the world? That the most humbling moment comes when you are at your most unguarded.

I often wondered if that was the weakness of all tyrants. A tyrant can't love. I know that to be true. They can only lust, but their lust ultimately destroys the object of their desire. They can do no other thing. They lust for power and wealth and in the process destroy all those that stand in their way. They are fueled by a ravenous greed, an all consuming need to possess and control.

They only understand people like themselves, and since they hate themselves they hate everyone. Therefore they must be protected from everyone. There can be no equals because equality puts them on the level field with those they seek to dominate. How do you justify ruling someone if they are your equal. If you admit that difference between you and them are you based solely on birth, random chance…what does that say about your control? Tenuous at best.

If I was incapable of love, did that make me a tyrant? My consolation was that if I was lonely, if I desired an equal it meant I wasn't a tyrant. A tyrant would never be lonely. So therefore my loneliness was my measure of my morality.

I had to be lonely to be sure I was a just ruler.

But being alone is so…empty.

There were times I would sit alone at my dinning table. It could seat over a hundred people, in a hall that could accommodate hundreds more. I would eat alone and stare at the dim light provided by a few scant candles. I would watch the dust flit in the flickering light and let my eyes wander over the vacant chairs and listen to the only sounds…my breathing and the steady ticks of the clock.

These moments were necessary. I had to remind myself constantly that I was alone in this world. Yes I told myself as I ate alone. This is where I belong.

When not alone, I was a workaholic. I personally over saw the various levels of government that I created to administer my Kingdom. I drafted legislation and signed bills and commissioned public works. I authorized laws and overviewed the judicial system.

I monitored the wars and paid careful attention to our strategies and plans.

At night, sometimes I would lay away and be afraid to close my eyes. Sometimes I was afraid of my dreams. Other times I was afraid of waking up to bad news. And sometimes I was just afraid of the dark.

I had not seen Link in nearly three years. He was still leading our armies in what seemed a never ending war. There was always another city we needed. Another trade route we had to control. Always another vassal to capture, another county to claim. Sometimes I thought about him and what he was doing. I wondered what he was thinking about and why.

My day would start when I opened my eyes and left my chambers into my servant's quarters. They would prepare me for the day, dresses, cloths, washing. I never really got used to being waited upon. I would thank them, being sure to address them by name. Sometimes when all was done and I was ready to face the world I'd ask them to leave me for a moment. I would sit and stare at my reflection.

Oh it was true, I was still beautiful. I could admit that. Thirty-six and my skin was still soft and smooth. My eyes, blue as the day I was born. My hair, still long and golden. My figure was still well kept. I would just stare into the eyes of the woman in my mirror. I would plunge deep into her soul and see what lies there. What did she think? What did she want? Who was she?

Our lives are so fragile, simple even. I am blessed by the Gods, my beauty, my wisdom, magical energy flows through my veins. I know that. But what does it mean? We build our cities and Kingdoms and then they crumble and fall, is it worth it? The lives lost? The constant struggle to build up and up, are we not ants to this wide vast world? Are we not deluding ourselves?

Hyrule had grown so much since those early years. The city around the castle had nearly tripled in size. Its streets were not the charming cobble stone roads they once where. Now small and narrow, darting here and there. Taverns and brothels, temples to every god imaginable. Buildings of single rooms where whole families lived crammed together. Venders set up shop and hawk their wares to passerby's who wander around in a daze.

Merchants and tradesmen, lawyers and doctors, painters and artisans crowd the streets in the day. At night, dogs can be heard and here and there the loud voice of some homeless man or lost child. The city has become a metropolis.

My Kingdom is an Empire.

But an Empire must fall. And I am old. Is the end near? I do not know. Let me continue.

I was thirty-eight. I had commissioned another army to set sail across the oceans to the land of Gurd. Link was leading our armies there. It was a mission of utmost importance. Conquering Gurd would ensure Hylian dominance across the world for ages to come. Yet things were not always to be.

Things were not good in Hyrule. The people were restless. War had been raging for so long, the cost so severe that the people began to wonder if I had not over stayed my welcome in the castle. And rumors flew like the birds that Link, the beloved hero of the people had decided to return to claim the crown for himself. Had he fallen in love with the young and lush princess of Gurd? Had he formed a secret alliance with the Liberated cities of the Southern Quorum? Was he now the Holy Sword of the Desert?

Rumors. That's what I claimed. Rumors. Yet why hadn't I heard from Link in years?

My army that I sent had three missions. Finally conquer the last free cities of Gurd, pacify the chaos of the occupied territories, and finally, determine the situation of Link and his army.

I know not what happened to Link in that huge sprawling desert. Did he witness such horrors of war that he changed his mind and chose to oppose me? Was he seduced by some wisp of a girl? Did he finally embrace the cult of worship that followed him across that desert like a cape of blood? Was it me?

I don't know.

All I know is that when my army landed Link's forces attacked us. The free cities were at war with themselves and everyone. There was no place left for them to go. They fought a long and bloody battle for 3 years. Chasing each other across the sand, claiming a city and then losing it. Battling the Kingdom of Gurd and then allying with it. Over and over again the war raged.

Link made his decision, he himself lead the charge that finally shattered my army in Gurd. Breaking my power there forever.

Why Link why?

Gurd was lost. The Kingdom fell to pieces, the free cities turned on each other like dogs. Link's army was caught in the middle. What would happen?

I for one was heart broken. I had sworn never to take a lover, to always be lonely. But the truth was, Link was the only one who I had. Now he had betrayed me. I would have chose death at that moment, rather then face the prospect of running my Kingdom truly alone.

But fate had other ideas. My ministers and generals were in an up roar. Link was too dangerous they said. He could raise popular support should he return. He could travel to the conquered realms and raise a rebel army! He could cause the peasants to rise up against us! Eventually anger took over and I gave into my desire for revenge.

I turned Link into a pariah. His statues were dragged to the ground. His home was burnt to ashes. His name became a curse. I did everything in my power to destroy his reputation and turn the people against him. I made him an outlaw. His army was a band of brigands and rapists. All my dominions were at war with him.

I sent out assassins to find him and put an end to his threat but I never knew what happened. Link vanished. His army would be spotted here and there but there was never a battle. My generals assure me that it simply disbanded.

But happened to Link? Was he dead? Did one of my shadow people finally get to him? I know not.

That was over thirty years ago.

I am old now. Dying actually.

I never did learn Link's true fate.

My Empire is weak. The realms I conquered are rising up and soon will break away. My banner will be taken down around this world. Soon Hyrule will be just a small Kingdom again, and not a vast empire of wealth and power.

I know not how I should be remembered. This, all that I have told you will not be told again. This history will be stored and forgotten. My "true" history has already been recorded. Link was a traitor. I was the one who defeated Zant. I was the beloved ruler of Hyrule.

Lies all of it.

It is my hope though, that I will be understood, yes. Understood.

I sometimes wonder…if out there somewhere is a man who thinks about me…does he love me still? His Princess? I do hope he thinks of me as his Princess. That's how I think of myself. Yes. That's what I am. Truly.

The End.


End file.
